¿ A quien amas?
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Desde su pequeña conversación en Hokkan, Miaka se encuentra muy curiosa por saber quien es la persona que ocupa el lugar de Hotohori en el corazón de Nuriko ¿a quien amas,Nuriko?


**¿A quien amas?**

**Pairing: Nuriko x Miaka**

**Sinopsis: Desde su pequeña conversación en Hokkan, Miaka se encuentra muy curiosa por saber quien es la persona que ocupa el lugar de Hotohori en el corazón de Nuriko,con el primer ataque de Ashitare Nuriko esta herido y Tamahome tarda demasiado..¿A quien amas Nuriko?**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Fushigi Yugi de la mejor mangaka Yuu Watase, todos los derechos reservados para ella.**

Miaka se encontraba demasiado nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su estrella de Suzaku mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro, Ashitare había huido pero él había sido herido en el costado, parecía dolerle demasiado pero intentaba disimularlo para calmar a su sacerdotisa.

-Mi..Miaka no es nada,no llores-dijo sonriente mientras la miraba.

-..¡Pero Nuriko! ha sido culpa mía...si me hubiera defendido, ahora...no estarías herido...- no podía aguantar aquellas lágrimas que empezaban a mojar la cara de la estrella , volvió a sonreirle y la abrazó sin importar el dolor de su costado y como había manchado su kimono de color escarlata.

-Mi vida es tuya-puso una de sus manos en su cabello mientras lo acariciaba-soy ..estrella de Suzaku mi deber..es protegerte, morir por la causa..., y soy feliz de poder tener esta vida.

-No te muevas, se te abrirá más-abrió su kimono y con uno de sus pañuelos le hizo un buen vendaje temporal, aguantaría lo suficiente hasta que llegara Tamahome,pero ¿por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Y si hubiera sido peor?, suspiró aliviada al ver que se pondría limpió sus lágrimas de forma cariñosa mientras se reía y le tocaba la frente con su dedo índice.

-Sé que más adelante lo entenderás, y madurarás.

Con la ayuda de su sacerdotisa se sentó en un escalón cercano , se habían quedado en un tenue silencio, que parecía reconfortarles.

-Oye Nuriko ..aun no me has dicho a quien amas, has dicho que olvidarías lo de tu hermana, así que eso significa que ya no amas a Hotohori.-la miró interrogante.

-Supongo que el hecho de cortarme el pelo me ha hecho cambiar de opinión y darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, que estaban ahí desde un principio.-miró al cielo, empezaba a encapotarse pero pequeños copos de hielo empezaban a teñir todo de color blanco.

-¿Me dirás quien es?

Él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con ella, desde que la conoció hasta ese mismo momento, estaba feliz por aquella experiencia que Suzaku le había proporcionado, puso una de sus manos en su propio pecho mientras lo agradecía.

-No te lo diré, es mejor para tí que no lo sepas-sonrió.

-Pero...¿Por qué?

-No quiero que lleves más cargas en tu corazón, tu amas a Tamahome y sé que él puede hacerte feliz.

-Eso..quiere decir que...Nuriko tú..

Miaka alzó la vista cuando Nuriko levantó la cabeza y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, ella se había sonrojado, a pesar de haberlo dicho indirectamente, lo había entendido perfectamente, él la cogió del mentón mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Sé tus sentimientos Miaka-volvió a repetir- me basta con amarte-le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Nu..riko..yo.. te quiero mucho pero..

-Lo sé tonta-acarició su cabeza-guárdame mi pequeño secreto-se levantó mientras alzaba su mano hacia ella- pero si Tamahome te hace daño ten por seguro que haré que me ames-le guiñó un ojo.

La sacerdotisa de Suzaku le miraba sonriente mientras tenía sus manos en su pecho, aquella estrella de Suzaku había sido una de las más importantes en su vida, momentos divertidos, momentos tristes en todos ellos estaba él, cogió su mano y se levantó susurrando un "gracias Nuriko"

-¡Hey Gay, Miaka!

Tamahome llegaba corriendo hacia "ellas" mientras una piedra gigante lo dejaba en el suelo.

-¡Tama atrevete a decirlo denuevo!-dijo sonriente con una gran ropa en una mano.

-Tra...tranquilo Nu..riko

-Vosotros dos comos siempre-Miaka se acercó a ellos corriendo mientras abrazaba a aquella estrella de Suzaku sacandole la lengua en plan broma mientras sonreían, una pequeña confesión, un pequeño beso y un gran secreto que en cierto modo les había alegrado el corazón mientras en sus pensamientos se decían..

"Gracias por existir"

**Fin:**


End file.
